The invention relates to a pump assembly, as well as to a method for the modular construction of a pump assembly.
Pump assemblies, in particular multi-stage pump assemblies are known, with which different numbers of pump stages are applied onto one another, depending on the required power of the pump assembly. There, the individual pump stages are preferably designed in an identical manner and are held together by way of suitable connectors, for example tightening straps.
Even if the individual pump stages are designed identically, certain components must be set with regard to their length to the total number of applied pump stages. There is, on the one hand, the shaft which drives the impellers of the pump stages and extends through the whole pump, and is coupled at one end to a motor shaft. On the other hand, there are the tightening straps, which hold the individual pump stages together, and optionally a cable guide which is arranged on the outer side of the pump assembly, in order to lead the connection cable from the drive motor, which is arranged at the lower end of the pump assembly, to the upper end. These components must therefore be manufactured and made available in different lengths, in order to be able to construct pump assemblies with different numbers of pump stages.